Elroy B. Tolken
Appearances: Jagged Alliance and Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games . Nonplayable and an alum in Jagged Alliance 2. Biography "Elroy B. Tolken was one of the key men inside the Watergate hotel when Gordon and company were discovered. After serving his time, the longest of those sentenced, he joined A.I.M., and has since plied his trade without legal consequences." - Jagged Alliance "He's gone. We didn't ask. We don't care. Does anybody?" - Jagged Alliance 2 Alumni gallery Equipment *.38 S&W Special *Tool Kit *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest *Locksmith Kit Relationships Dislikes *Carl "It" Goodman Hiring Info Deadly Games *Will be upset if he's fired before he participated in at least one mission. Additional info *Has the hidden Stealthy trait, giving him a bonus to moving silently while in stealth mode. Somewhat nullified by his incredibly low agility score. *There wasn't actually anyone named Elroy B. Tolken trialed for the Watergate scandal. It is likely that the people writing his backstory were inspired by Frank Sturgis. *His skillset is largely overshadowed by other mercs such as Jimmy Upton , Megan "Sparky" Roachburn , and Anita "Mouse" Backman, who can do everything he does, with none of the drawbacks, while still remaining affordable. Which is too bad, because his backstory is pretty awesome. Quotes Jagged Alliance *''"I could use some sun, sand and surf. Count me in!" - When hiring'' *''"I'm having it out with some unfriendlies over here!" - Under fire'' Deadly Games *''"I'd be happy to sign on." - On hire'' *''"You could avoid the rush by signing me on right now." - On call'' *''"You know, not only did I serve more time than anyone else involved in the Watergate break-in, I served more time than all of them put together!" - On call'' *''"This is crazy! I couldn't have done anything to get fired." - Fired before allowed to participate in a mission'' *''"You aren't the type of employer I want to work for more than once!" - Hiring attempt after firing unfairly'' *''"Found something" - Spotted an item'' *''"I want to fry this sucker before I'm spotted!" - Spotted unaware enemy'' *''"Found one!" - Spotted enemy'' *''"I'm in contact with a few!" - Spotted multiple enemies'' *''"You asked for it!" - Remark on enemy killed'' *''"I question whether even a sharpshooter could make that." - Requested impossible shot'' *''"Caught in a shell storm." - Under fire'' *''"Extremely close" - Near miss'' *''"That's one less team to contend with." - All enemies killed'' *''"I don't like this... Everything's quiet. Soon, I'll feel a sharp twinge between my shoulders and cold blood will start dripping down my back." - After a few turns without action'' *''"This has the makings of a profitable mission. All we have to is get it safely out of here." - Holding mission objective'' *''"Everything went the way we wanted it to!" - Mission complete'' *''"We've earned our pay!" - Withdrawing from a mission'' *''"Didn't you hear me?" - Asked to repeat'' *''"Team spirit has hit an all-time low, and the way you shuffle us around, it's no wonder! I quit!" - Quitting because turnover is too high'' *''"No dice! Your turnover rate is crazy. Get your act together!" - Hiring attempt while turnover is too high'' *''"I find it hard to believe that you'd think I'd forget everything for such a pitiful raise." - Bribe attempt'' *''"You're going to have to up the ante..." - Bribe attempt'' *''"I don't see any more point in talking." - Failed bribe'' *''"And, this time, no dice means it ain't going to happen no matter what kind of money you're willing to spend." - Hiring attempt after failed bribe'' *''"Everything appears to be in order." - Successful bribe'' *''"Seems pretty Reuban-ish" - Ordered to shoot friendly merc'' *''"No problem. It wasn't your fault." - After a female uses the hand icon on him'' *''"The lack of pockets can be a problem... But I've never worn anything so comfortable an water resistant." - After a male uses the hand icon on him'' *''"Goodman is a creature! I don't even think he's human! When you get rid of IT, you give me a buzz." - Hiring attempt while It is hired'' *''"Goodman's a slob! A pig! A pig's pig! If you don't get rid of It, I'm looking for a more civilized outfit!" - After spending a day with It'' *''"Goodman deserves it. He should be put down like a dog!" - Ordered to shoot It'' *''"It was good. If I fit into your plans again, you look me up." - Fired after participating in a mission'' See also *Earl "Magic" Walker, Johnny "Snake" Edwards and Anita "Mouse" Backman, three other mercenaries with the "Stealthy" trait Category:A.I.M. Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Alumni